First Impressions
by AliseQuerry
Summary: Oneshot! What if instead of Jane hosting the aether- it was Darcy? And what if Loki liked the mortal a bit more than he let on? This involves tasertricks (obviously) and a bit of weird Asgardian swearing! Loki/Darcy


**AUTHOR'S NOTE- Well, this was pretty random of me, but to be honest; I couldn't resist! I just think they're an adorable couple!**

**The story is set with Loki and Thor escaping Asgard (just after the Captain America cameo!) and I wanted to see what would happen if the aether were trapped in Darcy instead of Jane!**

Loki hurried along.

His buoyant grin was wide and mischievous, which matched his quick pace and even quicker mind. The thick leather of his dark clothes had stiffened in his imprisonment, and Loki could feel it softly cracking as it stretched behind his joints. Loki knew from the glance he had stolen from a black reflective wall that he had become even more gauntly. His cheek bones were sharp, his nose long and narrow, and eyes a delicate blue- his hair however; had grown into a tangled black mess. He'd have to work on that if he wanted to appear respectable in front of Thor's lady.

But not even the prospect of a dreary female mortal could suffocate his joy, and certainly not his silver tongue. He had initially tried to conceal his liquid excitement from his morbid brother, but realized vainly that it was bubbling over.

He deserved some fun anyway.

Loki looked the future king of Asgard, the man was currently striding past ancient, thick columns with fury at his heels. The immovable object glared angrily at the trickster. These days Loki often questioned how it took him so long to discover his true heritage- the resemblance between "siblings" was nonexistent. While he was thin, sharp and dark, Thor was strong, loud and light. It was the ultimate polarity.

Suddenly Loki saw the reason of their quest, the reason the two women standing at the end of the vast hallway. Or rather their quest was for the _one _woman. There was a note of urgency souring the air, the figures was noticeably stiff in their lack of movement- and the frantic energy around them made it more so. The first and taller was obviously Sif- he would recognize her confident stance and furious glare to Midgard and back. The shorter was mystery.

As he slipped by his brother like the snake he was, Loki realized she was beautiful.

Of course she had to be. Only a brilliant candle could attach a god its warmth, before its breath of life was over; mortal died so soon. But this beauty surprised him. Loki was expecting an exotic creature, something stunningly beautiful, which this one was not.

While she was by all counts attractive, she was not the dazzling, aging, shallow being that Loki expected from Thor.

Her manner, while prepared, was casual; as if the risk of worlds collapsing into chaos didn't faze her. The mortal was short for starters, and had rich brown hair that curled its way gracefully down her back. The eyes were a pale blue and filtered through a Midgardian contraption of slim ovals of glass held together by slender wire. The "glasses" framed her face and complimented the amused smile pulsing at her full lips.

This smile was, of course, twisted when she caught a glance her him. He saw the fire in her eyes as her anger sparked and grew into a blaze. Her entire body filled with inferno and she took a step towards him while bringing back her hand. Loki prepared himself for the impact of a slap; a pathetic predictable move from the mewling quim.

But instead of the ringing sting of a hand, he felt the blunt force of a fist. His vision blurred violently, and he clutched his flaming cheek as he stumbled to the cold ground. It was unexpected to say the least.

"Darcy!" Thor exclaimed at the girl, but did not protest to the action.

The girl, Darcy, scowled at the fallen god "That was for New York"

Loki processed, _this was not Jane but another Midgardian- Darcy. _He glanced at to the mortal who was standing over him triumphant like a raging Valkyrie. Her curled hair surround her face like a dark wild flame, and the glasses only reflected a blinding light. As he crawled to stand he touched a bleeding lip, all while watching _Darcy_.

Thor chuckled at his injured brother, while Sif stood silently waiting for Loki's fury. A fury which would never come. The trickster looked to his brother and smiled; splitting his bleeding lip.

"I like her" Loki grinned.


End file.
